


The end of a battle

by Selfir_BYCA



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora end, F/F, Major death temporary, end of season 5, happy end, sad but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfir_BYCA/pseuds/Selfir_BYCA
Summary: Smoke, ash . That’s all she could feel coming out of the gaping hole of the horde Prime ship. The sky was dark but illuminated by the still glowing and blazing fire of the horde Prime ship.Looking around her, lying, bloody bodies were all around her. The princesses who had repelled the immense army, were exhausted and defeated. Wounded from top to bottom . Not a single rebellion was not covered with wounds, and if it were not for the aid of the soldiers of the horde with Hordak they might not have been able to do so .
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	1. English

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friend! I know it's been a long time since I updated my other story but I'm coming back in force. I'm sorry for the inactivity I don't have an excuse. So yes I did two chapters ( but it's a one shot), one English and one French because I wanted to have your opinions on which language suits you best. Since I'm not English many mistakes are present and I wanted to know if translating the French language ( which is my native language) would make the reading better.  
> So please leave your opinions in the comments to know what language my next stories will be in.

Smoke, ash . That’s all she could feel coming out of the gaping hole of the horde Prime ship. The sky was dark but illuminated by the still glowing and blazing fire of the horde Prime ship.

Looking around her, lying, bloody bodies were all around her. The princesses who had repelled the immense army, were exhausted and defeated. Wounded from top to bottom . Not a single rebellion was not covered with wounds, and if it were not for the aid of the soldiers of the horde with Hordak they might not have been able to do so . 

"Catra !". Her ears have Twitch to the sound a person who called her name above all the ruins .

It was Bow he was rushed her with an open arm that bleed dangerously much . His armor once shone gold and red heart was now tarnished not the multitudes of blows received. His arch was broken in two but still faithfully pose at the back of his back and two eyes extremely worried and tired the eyes looked painfully. 

When he arrived in front of Catra, he took a few breaths and asked the question.

"Where are Glimmer and Adora?!" It was almost an order and Catra slightly tightened at the volume of her voice... But the archer was so consumed by fear that he didn't realize it.

Catra looked at him for a long time. She didn't know what to say.

"I......"

The last time she saw them, Adora was fighting Horde Prime with her new powers and Glimmer who was helping her shouted at her to get out of the ship before it exploded.Of course she was too stubborn to accept and shouted back that she wanted to fight with them.But a moment later, the whole ship trembled and the two girls fell to the ground by force.  
It was Adora who had just thrown Hordak first against a huge pillar, which was shattered in half under the weight.

Catra was still going to fight but debris had started to fall to the ground ,very large debris .before whatever can't make it happen either one of the controls was going to crash on her but glimmering saved her by teleporting her to the other side.then she left for the fight ,leaving her alone ,forcing her to walk towards the exit.

A ball is forming in her throat at the realization. And if they hadn't done it, she would probably blame herself for leaving them behind without forcing a little more.

"Catra ?" A dirty hand gently rested on her shoulder bringing her back to the harsh reality.

Catra's eyes filled with tears and her fists clenched.

"Hey, everyone's fine, I'm sure they're fine." Bow who was also beginning to have tears in the corners of her eyes, timidly tried to comfort her, and as much as the arrow boy upset her, she found comfort in her touch and sweet words.

Suddenly loud breastfeeding and anguished screams broke out and Catra and Bow both turned back to the assembly of people who formed a circle towards the entrance of the ship.

Both they are rushing in front of everyone pushing some people into the passage. But the scene in front of them didn't make them pay attention.

Two dark silhouettes and bruised they exit from the smoke.

Adora and Glimmer.

Glimmer was bruised from all over. Bruises and cuts stretched all along her body and a large notch crossed her left side. She watched tired, wounded and even almost empty ,but she was fine.

Adora on the other hand was not in such good condition, she was almost dragged by Glimmer, limping on her left leg, her face was lowered towards the sole, which made it impossible to see her face, but smoke escaped from all the left side of her body.Her left hand side was hanging softly, the lamb's lettuce from his jacket and torn shirt, which showed that her bar was burning brightly, now black, notches and cuts were all hanging along his body, his red jacket now burgundy was open, revealing a gaping red hole on his belly.

When everyone was watching them uncertain always shocked by their image ,Glimmer and Adora suddenly collapsed on the ground together .

Catra will ball in plain sight and run to their side.

"Adora Glimmer!"

Catra reached both girls on the ground and it's squatting.

Glimmer cried over Adora ,she held her hand so tightly that she could hurt him.the girl looked up at Catra ,looked at her face with despair.

"Adora, Adora... she...". Glimmer couldn't speak the tears to tear her voice so she could cry louder.

Catra looked down at Adora who was lying on her back.

The blonde was barely conscious. Take small and short.

Adora's face is slightly turning towards Catra.

She almost choked on a sobbing that burst down her throat, a hand in front of her mouth in front in total shock.

All the left side of Adora's face was burned alive like her arm. The skin is red black, the burn goes all the way from the base of her camel to the bottom of her jaw.

Her eye once sky blue was now grey blue almost white.But it was still open despite that.he looked intensely at Catra.

A faint, small smile was lost on her face.

"Hey Catra....". Despite the weakness of Adora's voice ,Catra could feel love and strength in her words .

Catra could only respond to the hot tears that escaped from feeling uncontrollably uncontrollable.

It hurts so much to see Adora normally the stronger of the two so broken and weak. She would have wanted to be in her place, it should have been suffering at the end of the war.

"Adora...... "Her words trembled around her tears and she took her hand off to take care of the blonde girl. Fortunately, she wasn't the one who was .

With her other hand, the catgirl caressed Adora's pale cheek.

"It's going to be fine, you're going to be fine." Catra says weakly, trying to reassure herself more than Adora.

"Catra..please" .Adora tried to contradict her but to take a deep breath. Her face tightens in pain with each breath.

Catra's claws have started to caress her dark blond hairs in disorder, removing some strands from the face of her Hero.

Catra looked up with hope to Glimmer, who had calmed down a little bit, but still had tears running down her cheeks to hurt.

Glimmer's eyes trembled at Catra's. She doesn't know if such serious injuries could be signed in time, but she gives an equally trembling smile.she's not going to start a worry even more so the cat.especially if Adora can hear.positivity is the only thing that could keep her alive right now.

"You see, everything's going to be fine, you'll be saved and we'll be together again."  
Catra repeated, she didn't let go of Adora's eyes.

Adora to close her eyes for a moment, she concentrates on taking a deep breath to answer.

"Catra....Glimmer... Please stop... stop. We all know it's not true." Tears start to form at the edges of her eyes close.

Glimmer and Catra took a look at each other, uncertain of what to say.

Glimmer spoke first.

No... no... Don't say that! I could beam us out and then the doctors would do the rest...." She says frowning.

Adora shook her head slightly as best she could.

"Don't say anything. You're out of energy and then even if it wasn't the case, the lessons of could heal such injuries."

It's as if the two girls standing above her had received a slap. A slap that made them admit that maybe it was the end.

Catra shook her head hard, not accepting the truth. No. "Maybe if we unite the princesses together then...."

Her sentence stopped when she directed her gaze at the four princess, she was beaten and some were even unconscious.

A silence to cross the three.

Glimmer sobbed noisily again and leaned her head against Adora's chest. Mumbling incomprehensible words.

Catra who was silent for a few seconds now has a sad but empty look.

Why? Why? Why should it be Adora right people? Why should it be her who was destined to be She ra, saved the world, sacrificed herself?

"Don't you dare leave me again." It's words.....

"Don't go yet. You promised"

Adora clenched her teeth in pain. Not the physical pain but the pain of Catra's words.

These words.

These words, this promise was the cause of their battle,Catra's hated her.

It hurt her so much that she dropped a sobbing choked.

She opened her eyes a little bit. "You can't say that." No more tears escaped.

Catra will look at it all just as sadly.

"And you have no right to leave me."

Adora looking at the sky, she blinked several times, losing consciousness as time passes, her breathing comes out like a whistle now.

"Forgive me Catra. Please. I'm sorry." She begged.

The catgirl lowered her head and put her forehead against Adora's head.  
She'll squeeze her lip together. The pain is so great.

"Of course I forgive you, idiot, I forgive you for all, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hated you like that and hurt you, all is my fault."

Adora let out a sweet laugh that warmed Catra's empty and cold heart.

"I always hugged you Catra. In your heart." Adora's body was almost cold now, there were only a few seconds left.

Adora used all her strength to get her last words out.

I love you, Catra.

And her body relaxed completely, becoming mol. Her eyes closed and one last sigh left her lips.

....

Catra's eyes widened. She shook Adora's body, but no answer.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Catra screamed. A long, sharp scream that made her all drop all the pain, sadness, regret, guilt all.

Glimmer was now also screaming at them, suffocating them against Adora's jacket.

All the people around burst into tears in their turn, another collapse on their knees, and in Bow's case, they simply remained immobilized in a state of shock, with tears flowing freely over their faces.

But all that didn't matter to Catra the only thing that mattered was Adora.

She placed her ear on top of Adora's chest and listened attentively to her

....

But nothing.  
She raised her head and placed both of them on Adora's chest and gave a cardiac massage.

1....2....3....4 . She stops and listens for all heartbeats.

Nothing.

She starts the same process again.

1....2....3....4 

Nothing.

1....2....3..- 

"Catra ,stop."A sudden voice cuts it off and a big hand is putting the stop on her shoulder ,the stop in her action .

It was Micah. He looked at her with a pity she wanted to throw up.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She screamed, but Micah took it and pulled it out of Adora's cold body.

"NOOOO!" She struggled with all her strength, but the whole battle made her weak and tired.She stretched her arm towards Adora in the hope of being able to touch her one last time, but she was far too far away now.

Catra could just cry with all that is unnecessary force in Micah's arms.

"No.." She mumbles all the time.

Micah look at Catra for a long time.his eyes turned to his daughter who had lifted her head but had not left Adora.Glimmer met his look.

"Dad leave her." She asks him so softly that it's barely audible. But he heard and hesitantly let the feline crawl towards his daughter and Adora.

Catra and Glimmer exchanged a look.

"Thank you....Catra" murmurs.

Glimmer nodded her head and her gaze moved towards the ground.

Catra look at Adora. She look so peaceful. No frowning. No grimace of pain or anger. Nothing.

But she still wanted to do something, something she had only imagined in her dreams for years, the last thing she would share with Adora.

A kiss.

And that's what Catra did. She gently kissed Adora's cracked and cold lips with her wet and warm ones.

Her lip trembles twice against Adora's lip, the sorrow that filled her makes her unstable, but something in her heart comforts her, something powerful.

Love.

All of a sudden an orange light enveloped her and Adora. It was like a warm and comforting aura, it was gleefully illuminating that everyone had to look away.

Slowly Adora's wounds closed up and healed. More than others. Her burn disappears on her face but on her arm, remained a few marks. The hole in her belly closes up, but it will still be necessary to heal, and the color lives on in her.

The light turns white and a sonic boom explosion of orange color comes out.

Once the light dissipated, everyone could redirect their gaze to the two people who had caused it.

Catra slowly withdrew from the kiss, keeping her eyes closed for a few seconds, not wanting to get out of her dream.

But a dullness that comes from below her makes her open it anyway.

Adora's eyes were wide open and panting as she stared at her.

"Catra?"

"Adora?"

Catra burst into tears again.

"You're alive! You're alive!"

She took Adora's head in her hands and kissed her lovingly with passion.

Adora returned the kiss with so much passion.Catra felt all her limbs tremble with happiness in response, she cried again but don’t sadness only with pure joy and immense relief. Their lips move like a slow but fierce dance., interlocking as if they were destined for the other.

They may have stayed for a few seconds for both of them, it lasted like an eternity.

Catra kept her eyes closed smiling like a dumb teenager ,her face always a few inches from the other girl's face .

Adora take this opportunity to admire the beauty of the catgirl. Every detail was more beautiful than the others. Her freckles were cute, her little nose, it's perfect straight hair with this wick that falls before her eyes. She had taken off her mask, It's been so long since she had seen it without her mask. She's so beautiful. The only thing missing her two-tone eyes.

Many people think his eyes were beautiful, the striking blue-grey. But these people have never seen Catra's eyes. The turquoise blue that could make She Ra's eyes look as bright in the light as the darkness, making a great power appear with only color. And amber, her favorite color, cut through her soul as cleanly as She Ra's sword, and the color of gold honey was comforting and soft to look at.

Lost in her dreams,Adora had only noticed that Catra had opened her eyes and looked at her with amusement.

She gave a sweet laugh to Adora's loving face.

"You're so beautiful." The blonde to mumble.

As much as she fights, Catra's face became crimson in an instant with an unexpected compliment. She looked away for an instant, her smile grown up.

"Stop dork you know you're the angel here." She answered by looking lovingly back at Adora who was blushing.

Both of them looked at each other with such love that everyone around them saw hearts in their eyes and around them.

A little laugh stopped them in their flirtation.

The two girls turned to the source of the noise.

Glimmer laughed with a hand that wiped her eyes still full of tears.

"You're so cute." She says laughing harder."

Catra and Adora took a look at each other before blushing and laughing with the sparkling queen.

Everyone around them started laughing with them ,and soon the dark and sad atmosphere that had settled in was replaced by a warm and loving one.

Bow got close to the three girls.

"Catra, how did you do that?"

Catra looks at him confused.

Bow didn't want to break the moment but it itches so much like a lot of people.

"You know, you kissed Adora and then BOOM, a light, a light, a color, and Adora's wounds are healed and she's alive." Bow made every move to emphasize his words.

Catra who has surrendered to everyone that now, was even more confused about it.

"Uh......"

"It's love." Glimmer speaks.

The other three turns to her, asking for more explanation.

"It was Catra's love for Adora that saved her." She smiled as she told.

"Yes, it's the most powerful magic there is." Micah surprised them by appearing behind it. He kept going.

"In Mystacor we are taught the most powerful spells for war,but one person's love for another exceeds all these spells.one could say that Catra fused her soul and heart with Adora."

"Wow." It was Adora answering. "Well, thank you for saving my life. Catra."

"You're too strong, Catra!" Bow joins Adora for praise, looking at her with admiration.

Catra was looking in between, not really sure how to feel it. It was the first person anyone told her to say it, and she felt so much stronger and happier.

"Yeah, you have seen the strength of my love, she says with confidence, making a big, lacy smile. 

The three laughed.

Glimmer who had stood up had walked towards her father.

"Dad?"

"Yes, glimmer," He smiled at her.

"You said that at Mystacor we're going to teach about the power of love. That means that only witches are capable of such a feat."

Micah understanding where she's going with this, just nodded his head.

"But Catra's not a witch, is she? "

Micah nods again, her smile only grew.

"But then how?!" Glimmer was really confused at that point. 

Micah laughed softly at her daughter's frustration and decided to help her.

"Well, yes, Catra is not a magician or anything like that."

Glimmer watches him for a moment, an eyebrow raised.

"You mean the Magicats have powers like magicians?"

Micah smiles slightly. "Well, it's not exactly that. Catra is not an ordinary Magicate. She's the lost princess of the Halfmoon kingdom."

The jaw of the little princess falls instantly, It is eyes wide open in the total shock of the revelation.

The king laughed at his daughter's expression and his hand gently closed her jaw, which was still loose.

Glimmer, taking up her mind again, shook her head and spoke so quickly that Micah had trouble following her.

"Wait for what!!! Catra is a princess! But how - why ,and why have we never heard of halfmoon before and how do you know about Catra and all the history and -"

"Glimmer slowed down!"

Glimmer sighs.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't understand."

Micah's eyes are directed towards the Catra and Adora who is still laughing happily.

"When I was on Beast Island all those years, I thought of one thing, surviving, I certainly didn't think there would be other people alive on this island, there were horrible creatures, but not only, I met King Felix and Queen C'yra de Halfmoon."

Glimmer listen carefully to him, finding himself looking in the same direction as her father.

After a short break Micah resumed.

"They took me to their underground kingdom, my lodging, my food, they were like a second family, some years ago we trusted each other very much, that's when the king and queen decided to talk to me about their daughter, she disappeared 19 years ago, when their kingdom was still known to everyone, during the Great War with the Horde.The Horde ambushed the kingdom and several children were captured... I didn't want to make a conclusion right away... but when I saw Catra for the first time I was almost sure she was the missing princess. She looks a lot like her parents."

Micah to turn his eyes back to her daughter. hands behind her back he waits for the princess to take the information.

Glimmer took a moment before she could speak, a smile is slowly forming on her face, she laughed slightly under her breath.

It means that since all this time she has had a family waiting for her.

The father and daughter silently looked at each other with the same idea in mind.

Catra will have to meet her parents and start her real life that has been waiting for her from the beginning.

But for now let us take advantage of the end of the war to celebrate all this.


	2. french

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fumée ,cendre .
> 
> C’est tous ce qu’elle pouvait sentir en sortant du trous béant du vaisseau de horde prime .Le ciel était sombre mais illuminé du feu encore rougeoyant et flamboyant du vaisseau de horde prime .
> 
> En regardant autour d’elle ,des corps allongés ,ensanglantés gisser tous autour d’elle .Les princesse qui avait repousser l’immense armé ,était épuisé et vaincue .Blessé de haut en bas .Pas un seul rébellion n’était pas couvert de blessure ,et si ce n’était pas pour l’aide des soldat de la horde avec Hordak elles n’aurait peut être pas pu le faire .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes sur la version français !
> 
> Bonne lecture .

Fumée ,cendre .

C’est tous ce qu’elle pour pouvait sentir en sortant du trous béant du vaisseau de horde prime .Le ciel était sombre mais illuminé du feu encore rougeoyant et flamboyant du vaisseau de horde prime .

En regardant autour d’elle ,des corps allongés ,ensanglantés gisser tous autour d’elle .Les princesse qui avait repousser l’immense armé ,était épuisé et vaincue .Blessé de haut en bas .Pas un seul rébellion n’était pas couvert de blessure ,et si ce n’était pas pour l’aide des soldat de la horde avec Hordak elles n’aurait peut être pas pu le faire .

Catra ! Ses oreille ont twitch au son d’une personne qui a appeler son nom au dessus de toutes les ruines .

C’était Bow ils c’était précitée vers elle avec un bras ouvert qui Seigner dangereusement beaucoup . Sont armure âtre fois brillante d’or et rouge du cœur était maintenant ternie pas les multitudes de coup reçus .Sont était briser en deux mais toujours fidèlement poser à l’arrière de son dos et deux yeux extrêmement inquiète et fatigué la regardés douloureusement .

Une fois arrivais devant Catra ,il a pris quelques respirations et a poser la question .

Oú sont Glimmer et Adora ?! C’était presque un ordre et Catra a légèrement crisper au volume de sa voix .Mais l’archer était télé mnt consumé pas la peur qu’il ne s’en rendait pas compte .

Catra le regarda longuement .Elle ne savait pas quoi dire .

Je....

La dernière fois qu’elles les avait vue ,Adora se battait contre Hordak prime avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs et glimmer qui l’aidait lui vaut crié de sortir du vaisseau avant qu’il n’explose .Bien sur ,elle était trop têtu pour accepter et a crié qu’elle voulait se battre avec elles .Mais quelque instant plus tard ,le vaisseau entier a trembler et les deux filles sont tomber par terre pas la force .  
C’était Adora qui venait de jeter Hordak prime contre un immense pilier ,qui c’est fracassé en deux sous le poids .

Catra aller encore se battre mais des débris avait commencer à tomber au sol ,de très grand débris .avant quelque ne puisse faire couque se soit une tous de controls allait s’écraser sur elle mais glimmer la sauvait en la télé portant de l’autre coter .Puis elle est repartie pour le combat ,la laissant seule ,obliger de marcher vers la sortie .

Une boule c’est former dans ça gorge à la réalisation .Et si elles ne l’avait pas fait ,elle se blâmerait sûrement pour les avait laisser derrière sans forcer un peut plus .

Catra ? Une mains sale c’est posé doucement sur son épaule la ramenant à la dure réalité .

Je....je ne sais pas C’est sortie comme un murmure fragile .Les yeux de Catra se sont remplie de larmes et ses poings se sont serrés .

Hey tous vas bien ,je suis sure qu’elles vont bien . Bow qui commençait lui aussi a avoir des larmes dans le coins de ses yeux ,a timidement essayer de la réconforter ,et autant que le garçon flèche l’énervé ,elle a trouver du réconfort dans sa touche et ses paroles douce .

Soudain des allaitement bruyant et des crie angoissé ont éclater ,et Catra et Bow se sont tous les deux retournée vers l’assemblé de gens qui a former un rond vers l’entrée du vaisseau .

Les deux ses sont précipiter devant tous les monde poussant quelque personne dans le passage .Mais la scène devant eux ne les ont pas fait faire attention .

Deux silhouettes sombre et meurtris son sortie de la fumée .

Adora et Glimmer .

Glimmer était meurtrie de partout .Des contusion et coupures s’étendait tout le long de sont corps et une grande entailler traverser sont coter gauche .Elle regardait fatiguait blesser et même presque vide ,mais elle allait bien .

Adora par contre n’était dans si bon état .Elle était presque traîner par Glimmer ,boitant sur sa jambe gauche .sont visage était baisser vers le sole se qui ne permettait pas de voir son visage ,mais de la fumée s’échappe de tous la partie gauche de son corps .Sont peas gauche pendait mollement ,la mâche de sa veste et de chemise déchiré ,Ce qui permettait de voir que son bars a était brûlait vif ,maintenant noir .Des entailles et coupure tenaient tous le long de sont corps .Sa veste rouge maintenant bordeaux était ouverte ,laissant apparaître un trous rouge béant sur son ventre .

Quand tous le monde les regardait incertain toujours choquer pas leurs image ,Glimmer et Adora se sont soudainement effondré sur le sol ensemble .

Catra ballera à la vue et couru à leur côté ,Trébuchante .

Adora ,Glimmer !

Catra a atteint les deux fille au sol et c’est accroupie .

Glimmer pleurée sur Adora ,elle tenait sa main si fort qu’elle pourrait lui faire mal .La jeune fille a lever les yeux vers Catra ,battit un regard désoler sur son visage .

Adora.Adora ..elle .Glimmer n’arrivait pas à parler les sanglots ont déchirer sa flèche l’aies qu’elle pleurer plus fort .

Catra a regarder vers le bas à Adora qui gisait sur le dos .

La blonde était à peine consciente .Prendre de petite et courte respiration .

Le visage de d’Adora c’est légèrement tourner vers Catra .

Et la catgirl est devenu pâle .Elle s’est presque étouffer avec un sanglot qui a éclater au fond e sa gorge ,une main devant sa bouche devant sa bouche dans le choque totale .

Toutes la parti gauche du visage d’Adora a été brûlée vif comme son bras .La peau est rouge noir ,la brûlure fait tous le chemin de la base de ses chameau jusque qu’en bas de sa mâchoire .

Sont œil une fois bleu ciel était maintenant gris bleu presque blanc .Mais il était toujours ouvert malgré cela .Il regarder intensément Catra .

Un faible et petit sourire s’est reperdue sur sur son visage .

Hey Catra....Malgré la faiblesse de la voix d’Adora ,Catra pouvait sentir l’amour et la force dans ses mots .

Catra ne pouvait que répondre pas des larmes chaudes qui s’échappèrent incontrôlablement .

Ça lui fait tellement mal de voir Adora normalement la plus forte d’entre le deux si briser et faible .Elle aurait voulu être à sa place ,sa aurait dû être qui souffrirait à la fin de la guerre .

Adora.... Ses mots trembler autour de ses pleures et elle a pris la main non occuper de la fille blonde .Heureusement ce n’était pas celle qui était brûlait ,n’aurait jamais eu le courage .

Avec sont autre main ,la féline a doucement caressée la joue pâle d’Adora .

Sa va aller ,tu va t’en sortir .Catra dit faiblement ,essayant de se rassurer plus elle même qu’Adora .

Catra....s’il te plaît Adora essaya de la contre dire mais du prendre une profonde respiration .Son visage se crispe dans la douleur à chaque respiration .

Les griffes de Catra on commencer à caresser ses chevaux blond foncé en désordre ,enlèvent quelque brins du visage de son Hero .

Chhhh ne parle c’est bon on va te soignée .Catra leva les yeux avec espoir vers Glimmer ,qui s’était un peut calmer ,mais avait toujours des larmes qui couler sur ses joues blesser .

Les yeux de Glimmer tremblés au regard de Catra .Elle ne sais pas si de telle blessure graves pourront être signer à temps ,mais elle donne un sourire tous aussi tremblant .Elle ne va pas commencer un inquiète encore plus la féline .Surtout si Adora peut entendre .La positivité est la seule chose qui pourrait la maintenait en vie en ce moment .

Tu vois ,tous vas bien se passer ,tu seras sauvait et on sera de nouveau ensemble .  
Catra répéta .Elle ne lâche pas du regard Adora .

Adora à fermer c’est yeux un instant ,elle se concentrer sur prendre de profonde respiration pour répondre .

Catra ....Glimmer .S’il vous plaît ,arrêter .nous savon toutes les trois que ce n’est pas vrais .Des larmes on commencer a se former aux bords de ses yeux fermer .

Glimmer et Catra se jetèrent un coup d’œil ,incertaine de ce qu’il faut dire .

C’est Glimmer qui parla la première .

Non ..non .Ne dit pas ça ! Je pourrait nous téléporter et puis les médecins s’occuperaient du reste ..... Elle dit en fronçant les sourcils .

Adora secoua légèrement la tête du mieux qu’elle peut .

Ne dit pas n’importe quoi .Tu est à cours d’energie et puis même si ce n’était pas la cas les leçons de pourrait de pourrait soigner de telles blessures .

C’est comme si les deux fille qui se tenant au dessus d’elle avait reçu un gifle .Une gifle qui leur a fait admettre que peut être c’était la fin .

Catra secoua durement sa tête ,n’acceptant la vérité .Non ! Peut être que si on unie les princesse ensemble alors ....

Sa phrase s’est arrêtant quand elle elle a dirigé son regard vers le quatre princesse .Elles était battue et certain était même inconsciente .

Un silence a traverser les trois .

Glimmer se remis à sangloter bruyamment et appuya sa tête sur la torse d’Adora ,Marmonnant des mots incompréhensible .

Catra qui était silencieuse depuis quelque seconde maintenant porter un regarde triste mais vide .

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait il être Adora d droites les personne ?Pourquoi sa aurait dû être elle qui était destiner à être She ra , a sauvait le monde ,a se sacrifiait ?

N’ose pas me laisser encore une fois .C’est mots....

Ne part pars pas encore .Tu a promis  
Adora serra les dents dans la douleur .Pas la douleur physique mais la douleur des mots de Catra .

Ces mots .

Ces mots ,cette promesse ont était la cause de leur bataille ,de la haine de Catra envers elle .

Ça la blessé tellement ,qu’elle échapper un sanglot étouffe .

Elle a faiblement ouvert ses yeux .tu n’a pas le droit de dire ça .Plus de larme se sont échappées.

Catra la regarder tous aussi tristement .

Et tu ne pas le droit de me laisser .

Adora regarder le ciel ,elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ,perdant connaissance a ferait à mesure que le temps passe .Ses respirations sorte comme un sifflement maintenant .

Pardonne moi Catra .s’il te plaît ,je suis désolé .Elle a suppliée .

La féline a doucement abaisser sa tête et poser son front contre celui d’Adora .  
Elle serra c’est lèvre ensembles .La douleur est si grande .

Bien sûr je te pardonne ,idiote .je te pardonne pour tous .C’est moi qui suis désoler ,je n’aurait pas du te haïr comme ça et te faire du mal .Tous est de ma faute .

Adora laissa échapper un doux rire qui réchauffa la cœur vide et froid de Catra .

Je serrait toujours avec toi Catra .Dans ton cœur . Le corps D’Adora était presque froid maintenant ,il ne restait plus que quelques secondes .

Adora à utiliser toutes ses force pour sortir ses derniers mots .

Je t’aime Catra .

Et son corps c’est complètement détendue ,devenant mole .Ses yeux se sont fermés et un dernier soupir a quitté ses lèvres .

....

Les yeux de Catra se sont écarquillés .Elle a secoué le corps d’Adora ,mais aucune réponse .

NON NON NON NON !Catra a crié .Un long crié aiguë qui l’a tous fait lâcher toute la douleur la tristesse le regret la culpabilité tous .

Glimmer était maintenant aussi entrain de crié ,les étouffant contre la veste d’Adora .

Toutes les personnes autour éclatèrent en sanglot à leur tours ,d’autre d’effondrement sur leur genoux .Et dans la cas de Bow ,ils restèrent simplement immobilisés en état de choque ,les larmes coulant librement sur les visages .

Mais tous ça n’avait pas d’importance pour Catra la seule chose qui compté était Adora .

Elle place son oreille sur le dessus du torse d’Adora et écouta attentivement pour tous battement de cœur .

....

Mais rien .  
Elle relevais la tête et plaça ses deux mais sur la poitrine D’Adora ,et fait un massage cardiaque .

1....2....3....4 . Elle s’arrête et écoute pour tous battement cœur .

Rien .

Elle recommence le même processus .

1....2....3....4 

Rien .

1....2....3..- 

Catra ,arrête .Une voix soudaine la couper et une grande main c’est poser sur son épaule ,la stop at dans son action .

C’était Micah .Il l’a regardait avec une t’elle pitié qu’elle voulait vomir .

Laisse moi ! Cris t’elle ,mais Micah la prise et la retirée du corps froid d’Adora .

NOOOON ! Elle se débat de toute s’est force ,mais toute la bataille la rendu faible et fatiguée .Elle a tendu son bras vers Adora dans l’espoir de pouvoir la toucher une dernier fois , mais elle était beaucoup trop loin maintenant .

Catra pouvait juste pleurer de toute c’est force inutilement dans les bras de Micah .

Non ! Elle marmonne sans cesse .

Micah regarder longuement vers Catra .c’est yeux se sont tourner vers sa fille qui avait relever sa tête mais n’avait pas quitter Adora .Glimmer rencontre son regarde .

Papa ,laisse la .Elle lui demande si doucement que c’est à peine audible .Mais il a entendue et avec hésitation à laisser la féline ramper vers sa fille et Adora .

Catra et Glimmer s’échangèrent un regard .

Merci ....Catra murmure .

Glimmer hocha la tête son regard se dirige vers le sol .

Catra ,regarde Adora .Elle a l’air si paisible .Aucun froncement de sourcils ,pas de grimace de douleur ou de colère ,Rien .

Mais elle voulait encore faire quelque chose .Quelque chose qu’elle imaginée seulement dans ses rêve depuis des années .La dernière chose quelle soûlait partager avec Adora .

Un baiser .

Et c’est ce que Catra a fait .Elle a doucement ,embrasser les lèvres fissurées et froid d’Adora avec les siennes humide et chaude .

Se sentiment de douceur ,de réchauffement ,c’est chaleureux .Ses lèvre trembler doucement contre celle d’Adora ,le chagrin qui l’a remplie la rend instable .Mais quelque chose dans son cœur la réconforte ,quelque chose de puissant .

L’amour .

Tous d’un coup une lumière orange l’a enveloppé Elle et Adora .C’était comme une aura chaude et réconfortante .elle était gemment illuminante que tous le monde devais détourner le regard .

Lentement les blessures d’Adora se sont refermée et soigner .Certaine plus que d’autres .Ses brûlure disparaisse au visage mais à son bras ,resta quelques marques .Le trous dans sont ventre se referme ,mais il faudras encore soigner .Et la couleur revit en elle .

La lumière devient blanche et une explosion sonique boom de couleur orange en sort .

Une fois la lumière dissipée ,tous le monde a pue rediriger son regarde sur les deux personne qui avait causé cela .

Catra se retira lentement du baiser ,gardant les yeux fermé quelque seconde ,ne voulant pas sortir de sont rêve .

Mais un haleté qui vient d’en dessous d’elle la fait ouvrir quand même .

Adora avait les yeux grand ouvert et haleté en la regardant fixement .

Catra ?

Adora ?

Catra a re de nouveau éclater en sanglot .

Tu est en vie !

Elle a pris la tête d’Adora entre ses mains et la embrassé amoureusement avec passion .

Adora a retournée le baiser avec autant de passion .Catra senti tous ses membre trembler de bonheur en réponse ,elle pleurer encore mais plus de tristesse seulement de pure joie et d’immense soulagement .Leur lèvre se déplacer telle une danse lente mais féroce ,s’emboîtant comme si elles était destinait à l’autre .

Elle sont rester peut être quelque seconde pour les deux sa durait comme une éternité .Les deux se sont retirer doucement .

Catra a garder les yeux fermer souriante comme une adolescente idiote ,son visage toujours à quelque centimètre du visage de l’autre fille .

Adora à pied cette occasion pour admirer près la beauté de la féline .Chaque détail était plus beaux les Un que les autres .Ses tâches de rousseur mignonne , son petit nez ,c’est cheveux lisse parfait avec cette mèche ce qui tombe devant ses yeux .Elle avait enlever masque .Sa faisait si longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas vue sans son masque .Elle est tellement belle .La seule chose qui manque son ses yeux bicolore .

Beaucoup de gens penser que ses yeux était magnifique ,le bleu gris frappant .Mais ces personne s n’ont jamais vue les yeux de Catra .Le bleu turquoise qui pourrait faire penser au yeux de She Ra ,briller autant dans la lumière que l’obscurité ,faisant apparaître un grand pouvoir avec seulement la couleur .Et l’ambré ,sa couleur préféré ,couper à travers son âme aussi proprement que l’épée de She Ra ,et La couleur du miel or était réconfortant et douce à regarder .

Perdu dans ses rêve ,Adora n’avait remarqué que Catra avait ouvert ses yeux et la regardée avec amusement .

Elle a donner un rire doux au visage amoureux d’Adora .

Tu est si belle .La blonde à marmonner .

Autant qu’elle se batte le visage de Catra est devenue cramoisi en un instant au compliment inattendu .Elle a détourné le regard un instant ,son sourie grandi .

Arrête dork tu sais que c’est toi l’ange ici .Elle a répondu en regardant amoureusement à son tour Adora qui rougissait .

Les deux se Son regarder avec tellement d’amour ,que toutes les personnes autour voyer des coeur dans leur yeux et autour d’eux .C’était réconforter .

Un petit rire les ont arrêté dans leur flirt .

Les deux fille se sont tourner vers la source du bruit .

Glimmer riait avec une main qui essuyer ses yeux encore pleins de larmes .

Vous êtes si mignonne .Elle dit en rigolant plus rigolant fort .

Catra et Adora se jetèrent un coup d’œil avant de rougir et rigoler avec la reine étincelante .

Tous le monde autour d’eux on commencer a rire avec eux ,et bientôt l’ambiance sombre et triste qui s’était installée a était remplacer par une chaleureuse et aimante .

Bow s’est rapprocher des trois filles .

Catra ,comment a tu fait ça .

Catra le regarde confuse .

Bow ne voulait pas briser le moment mais sa me démanger tellement comme beaucoup de personne .

Tu sais ,tu a embrassé Adora et puis BOOM ,une lumière ,des couleurs ,et les blessures d’Adira se soigne et elle est en vie .Bow a fait chaque geste pour accentuer ses mots .

Catra qui s’est rendu de tous que maintenant ,était encore plus confuse à ce sujet .

Heu....

C’est l’amour .Glimmer parle .

Les trois autres Son tourne vers elle ,demandant plus d’explication .

C’est l’amour de Catra pour Adora qui l’a sauvait .Elle sourie en racontant .

Oui ,c’est la magie la plus puissante qui puisse exister .Micah les a surpris en apparaissant derrière .Il a continuer .

A Mystacor on nous enseigner les sort les plus puissant pour la guerre ,mais l’amour d’une personne pour une autre dépasse tous ces sort .On pourrait dire que Catra a fusionner son âme et son cœur avec Adora .

Wouah C’était Adora qui répondait .heh bien merci de m’avoir sauvée la vie ,Catra .

T’est trop forte Catra ! Bow rejoint Adora pour les éloges ,la regardant avec admiration .

Catra regardait entre les deux ne sachant pas trop comment sa sentir .C’est la premier que quelqu’un lui disait de t’elle mots ,et elle sentait tellement plus forte et heureuse .

Ouais vous avez la force d mon amour elle dit avec confiance ,faisant un grand sourire denteux 

Les trois ri .

Glimmer qui s’était lever avait marcher vers son père .

Papa ?

Oui glimmer Il lui souri .

Tu a dit qu’à Mystacor on va enseigner sur l’a puissance de l’amour ,Ce suis veut dire que seule les sorcières son capable d’un telle exploit .

Micah comprenant ou elle veut en venir ,hoché simplement la tete .

Mais Catra n’est pas une sorcière ,n’est pas ? 

Micah hoche de nouveau la tête son sourire ne faisait que grandir .

Mais alors comment ?! Glimmer était vraiment confuse à ce point . 

Micah ri doucement devant la frustration de sa fille et a décidé de l’aidait .

Bien oui ,Catra n’est une magicienne ou quelque chose comme ça .Elle une Magicat .

Glimmer le regarde quelque instant un sourcil lever .

Tu veut dire que les Magicats on des pouvoirs comme les magiciens ?

Micah sourie légèrement .Bien ce n’est pas exactement cela .Catra n’est pas une Magicat ordinaire ,elle est la princesse perdu du royaume d’Halfmoon .

La mâchoire de la petit princesse tombe instantanément .C’est yeux écarquillé dans le choque total de la révélation .

Le roi ri face a l’expression de sa fille et sa main va doucement fermer sa mâchoire toujours lâche .

Glimmer reprenant c’est esprit ,secoua la tête et parla si vite que Micah a eu du mal à la suivre .

Attend quoi !! Catra est une princesse !Mais comment -pourquoi ,et pour quoi n’avoir jamais entendu parler d’halfmoon avant et comment sais tu pour Catra et tous l’histoire et -

Glimmer ralentie !

Glimmer soupir .

Pardon papa mais je ne comprend pas .

Les yeux de Micah se Son diriger vers le Catra et Adora qui se Rener encore l’un et l’autre ,riante joyeusement .

Quand j’était a beast Island durant toutes cet années ,je ne pensais qu’à une chose ,survivre .Je n’imaginais sûrement pas qu’il y aurait d’autre personnes vivants sur cette Îles .Il y avait des créature ,des créatures horribles mais pas seulement .J’ai rencontré le roi Félix et la reine C’yra de Halfmoon .

Glimmer l’écouter attentivement ,se retrouvant à regarder dans la même direction que son père .

Après une courte pause Micah a repris .

Ils m’on emmener dans leur royaume souterrain ,mon loger ,mon nourrit ,ils était comme une deuxième famille .Quelque année ce sont passé et nous nous faisions très confiance .C’est la que le roi et la reine ont décider de me parler leur fille .Elle a disparu il y 19 ans ,quand leur royaume était encore connue de tous ,pendant la grande guerre avec la Horde .La Horde ont pris le royaume en embuscade et plusieurs enfant on été capturé .Je ne voulait pas tous de suite faire de conclusion ,mais quand j’ai vue Catra pour al premier fois j’été presque sûr que c’était la princesse disparu .Elle ressemble énormément à ses parents .Micah à retourner son regard vers sa fille .Les mains derrière le dos il attendant que la princesse prennent les informations .

Glimmer a pris un moment avant de pouvoir parler ,un sourie c’est lentement former sur son visage .Elle a légèrement rigoler sous souffle .

Sa veut dire que depuis tous ce temps elle a une famille qui l’attend .

Le père et la fille se sont silencieusement regarder ,ayant la même idée en tête .

Catra devra rencontre c’est parents et commencer sa vrais vie qui l’attend depuis le début .

Mais pour l’instant profitons de la fin de la guerre pour célébré tous cela .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites moi dans les commentaires ce la langue que vous avez préféré merci.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the season 4 Once out and unbelievable many ideas came up. I wanted to cry.  
> And so English or French?


End file.
